


Like You

by mpthreeplayer (yandere_mccree)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Drabble, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/mpthreeplayer
Summary: Very self-indulgent song prompt for my OC and McCree. I've only written canon x reader before now, so this officially marks my first published OC work. If you're reading this, thank you~~





	Like You

“싱겁지 않게 너무 무겁지 않게...  
Is the way you treat me a joke or the truth  
I can’t tell...”

It was some weird twist of fate that played the song that perfectly fit Troy’s train of thought. His mind wrapped around the melody and the lyrics he had rehearsed so many times revitalized in his mind. Vivid memories flooded his mind of past performances, the life he used to live before joining Blackwatch, how so much had changed so fast…  
Yet here he was, in America, working for the covert ops organization, starting anew like so many times before. He had met with plenty of seedy characters over the years in both Greece and Korea, but none puzzled him so much as Jesse McCree. Unsure by both his actions and his words how McCree felt about him. 

“I contemplate alone but there’s no answer  
I grow curious of how you feel about me…”

From the moment they locked eyes, Jesse seemed to glare daggers at him. Troy still remembered vividly his first words to him, following a proud laugh.  
“You gotta be jokin’. What’s your job, pretty boy? Here to pout the enemies to death?”  
Most words they exchanged were generally in the form of passing insults, Troy concealing his words in a language foreign to McCree lest he caught the wrath of Blackwatch’s disciplinary measures. Yet it seemed to the few friends he had made in his brief time in the organization that McCree has caught an affinity for him. According to their sources, Jesse had been caught mumbling a few passing comments at his direction.

“You’re unfathomable  
Your heart can’t be predicted”

McCree couldn’t help but catch his eye on the mess of blond curls, or the plush pink lips, not to mention the way Troy’s body moved during training session he was happily obliged to spectate… Being the talkative charmer his was, old habits die hard. He couldn’t help but voice aloud his desire to have a shot at that cute new recruit in the ears of his involuntary Commander. His thoughts weren’t just limited to Gabe, however, as time went on and as his passion grew stronger more and more agents grew privy of Jesse’s new plaything. 

“There’s so much I’m curious about  
I’m curious about the truth  
But you just keep laughing...”

By the time McCree’s thoughts had reached Troy’s ears, he already had a growing suspicion of the cowboy. He had seen the look of admirers plenty times before, yet none had approached him in such a way as Jesse. Sure, around base to the other recruits and agents he was flirtatious, charming - sweet, even. But Troy had no experience what that man, in fact if McCree ever made an attempt to compliment him it was always backhanded into some form of mockery.  
He seemed like exactly the kind of man his mother warned him about, the overconfident American. She had told him stories of the folly of men like Jesse McCree, held high in admiration by so many, even among themselves. But there is always some sort of temptation that crumbles their facade, something that reveals their true nature. 

“What am I supposed to do?  
What does this mean?”

It was a perplexing thought, yet it seemed in a way to make sense. Troy was shocked when all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit perfectly into place. But with McCree? He had never considered himself alluring or an outstanding face in any crowd, and to be the temptation of a man like that was a sort of pleasant surprise. Flattering, if anything. Maybe if things were different, maybe in a different universe, Troy would be willing to feed into his fantasy. But he couldn’t, and there was no clear answer for how he should confront Jesse’s seemingly unwarranted infatuation. Perhaps the best option would be to ignore the issue and let it die, the usual method he liked to use in moments like these. 

“I’ve only ever heard of you  
I never knew you’d appear before me...”

McCree was never known to be a man to let things die, however. When there was something he wanted, he took it. He had done so in his youth and it had led him to become a leader of one of the most notorious gangs in America. Old habits die hard, and Jesse was still as persistent as ever and perhaps even more dangerous with years of Blackwatch training under his belt. No obstacle was going to deter a man who had been through hell and back.


End file.
